STHA-001 Storm Vanguard
"If there's a battle coming, then you can expect to see the Storm Vanguard leading the way." ''-Unknown'' History Carter Willis Todd was born in the Detroit General Hospital. He was raised by Hyo Min Lee, his mother, who was living alone when she went into labor. She claimed to not know who the father was. Later on, Lee got into narcotics. Carter couldn't bear to be at home with his mother, so oftentimes he would run away and play with other children on the street. Often, he would spend time with a girl in his neighborhood named Jessica Wei, who, like Todd, had family problems. When he was 14, he came back after running away for a week to find his mother dead of a heroin overdose. He spent the remainder of his childhood living on the streets, stealing for a living. A job gone badly at the age of 17 caused Jessica to die, and caused him to decide to straighten out and enlist in the military. Todd served in Afghanistan in 2008. Now that he had something productive to channel his efforts into, he advanced the ranks quickly, and eventually became the leader of a squad. Soon after, he was assigned to special forces in early 2010. However, a black op in mid 2010 left him as the only survivor of his squad after the government cut ties with them in the midst of an operation. Officially, his entire squad was marked as KIA. Filled with disgust and contempt at his former homeland, Todd left the military to become a soldier of fortune, until 2014, when suitfall occured. Soon after, he was hired to secure a pod in the woodlands of mozambique. However, he ended up taking the pod for himself, and used it to create his suit, the STHA-001 Storm Vanguard. His former employer hired more mercenaries to retrieve the stolen suit, but with his new abilities he easily dispatched them, and then finished off the man who hired him. After that, he continued to work as a lone mercenary, until he met Sundowner in late 2014. Todd was quickly offered a position in Desperado as a high level operative, which he accepted. While he has declined to go to officer school and join the executive board, he holds enough stock in Desperado to have some weight in the company, and has acquired a reputation as one of Desperado’s most feared operatives and enforcers. Soon after, he received an invitation to join TMS Asset Recovery, which he also accepted. Personality Todd is a skilled bounty hunter and mercenary. When necessary, he leads missions for Desperado and TMS, as his experience makes him an excellent squad leader. He specializes in firefights and conventional warfare, though has adapted to the new types of warfare that came about as a result of suitfall. Although he lacks the strong idealism he formerly had, Todd still maintains a code of honor and refuses to take on operations that go against his ideals. To that end, he refuses to work with groups like the hunters and the purifiers. Due to his past he has a distaste for patriots and doesn't trust governments, his only loyalty now belonging to desperado and to his paycheck. However, subconsciously all he’s searching for is something or somewhere he can be a part of, a cause or a group of people he's willing to fight for and fight with. For that purpose, he tosses himself at the most dangerous missions in the hopes that he finds some cause or group his jaded and worn ideals can be a part of. He masks this distrust of authority through a semi-serious, semi-smartass demeanor. In addition, he dislikes humans who take the option to become elves. He feels they're wannabes who feel the need to escape reality, and will never be quite the same as the real thing. Todd enjoys the occasional cheesy action flick or anime. He also has a soft spot for one-liners, specifically puns. On his spare time, he enjoys both street racing and offroad racing. Relationships Todd’s main companion is his AI Serana. Upon acquiring his suit, he crafted his AI into a tactical advisor. At the same time it became one of his closest companions. During battles Serana provides tactical analysis, operates scout drones, and monitors information brought in by his Command Center suite. Like her user, Serana is fairly reserved. But despite her outward aloofness, she cares for Todd, knowing that his past has caused him to develop his somewhat erratic personality. In her spare time, she enjoys watching Asian Dramas on the internet and reading historical fiction. Todd’s other main companion is his Wolf, simply named Grey. He found it as a cub after hunting down a fugitive in Siberia, and has taken care of it ever since. Occasionally a companion on solo missions, as Grey is skilled in tracking. He also met a doctor named Lilly Ji-Eun from the Volitant Hospitium, who shares a shocking resemblance to his childhood friend Jessica. Though he had feelings for her as a child and she seems to be interested in him, Todd still carries guilt from Jessica’s death, and is hesitant to get close to her because of that. Dr. Ji-Eun works as a doctor for TMS and Desperado, on occasion. Weapons, Abilities, and Skills The STHA-001 Storm Vanguard was designed as an armor specialized for firefights. Its heavy armor combined with its mobility makes it suited for close to mid-range battles, where Storm Vanguard’s scouting drones and command suite combined with Serana’s tactical expertise allows it to control the battlefield. Meanwhile, XZGF-02 Plasma Rifle, ZGMF-17 Hunter Seeker Missiles, and HF Combat Knife give the suit powerful combat options at all ranges. The suit enhances his already formidable skillset; During his stint as a Mercenary, Todd has been trained in Krav Maga, Escrima, and Jeet Kun Do, along with tracking, bomb disposal, and piloting skills for a variety of vehicles. In addition, from his time as a soldier he's been trained in MCMAP and counter terrorism procedures, as well as the combat experience he's acquired while serving. In addition, due to his experience in both the military and his hobby of street racing, he's an extremely skilled driver, having piloted both military vehicles such as tanks and conventional cars. Suit pastebin can be found here. Category:Pilots Category:Suits Category:Light Category:Desperado Enforcement Category:Thunderbird Mail Service Category:PACYOA: AD